fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Kopaka nuva
=Normalne= uu czyżby kibic FCL? ^^ -wiadomo :) Już myślałem, że odszedłeś!:) Toa Amak 17:25, gru 9, 2009 (UTC) -Po prostu w liceum jest dużo nauki i nie mam czasu na neta. Teraz wykorzystuje to, że jestem chory. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Czas cię zaskoczyć: Nie! Nie mam, bo sądzę, że zabierałoby mi za dużo czasu.- The New Lewa, the air is back to nie- El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Praktycznie rzecz biorąc tak, ale to ja go dodałem do listy i napisałem na swojej stronie użytkownika na EB na długo przed stworzeniem tej wikii.- Bezczelnie zmieniam To chociaż mogłeś zapytać, albo porozumieć się, lub coś. - El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Jak to napisał, to sobie pomyślałem: "Ot, trudno, był szybszy, mogłem nie zwlekać. Przeczytam sobie." Czytam, a tu bezsens na bezsensie. Poprosiłem go, zeby zmienił, a on zdawkowo: "Nie." Zapytałem go o argumenty, ale żadnych nie wysunął. No to zmieniłem, chociaż zostawiłem tę cześć która miała sens.- The New Lewa, the air is back Dobra, mi też się za bardzo nie podobało, ale nie zmieniałem. Trza było poprostu o tym mu powiedzieć i koniec. Nie było by tyle problemów. - El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Racja, nie byłoby. Jednak ja z natury jestem perfekcjonistą(nie w stosunku do siebie |-D) i zmieniłem nie myslac nawet o tym. To się nie powtórzy.PS.Fajny pomysł na Toa-żeglarza.- The New Lewa, the air is back Dzięki. Był mi potrzebny do opowieści Droga Łowcy. - El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Ocenisz moje M.O.C-ki?--DARNOK 2 17:38, gru 26, 2009 (UTC) Jeszcze nie :) - El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę A kiedy?--DARNOK 2 18:10, gru 26, 2009 (UTC) Nie wiem. Jak będe miał czas. A ty coś mojego oceniałeś - El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Jeszcze nie. A dopiszesz u Lodowego księcia że interesuje się też Guardians of Mountains (strażnicy gór)? --DARNOK 2 18:39, gru 26, 2009 (UTC) Oczywiście. Tylko najpierw musi załatwić sprawę z Kuhtaxem w Droga Łowcy. Czytałeś? - El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Pierwszy rozdział. Co sądzisz o Arctiprexie ? --DARNOK 2 18:47, gru 26, 2009 (UTC) Nawet niezły. Rozpoznaję ten topór. To topór Toa Lewy Mata, na pewno. A tak po za tym fajnie zbudowany. Wiesz co, a może by raz spotkali się z Battlehammer, było by ciekawie. - El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Dobra. Teraz robię ungerstreishe a potem dam Iceblaster.--DARNOK 2 18:51, gru 26, 2009 (UTC) Zrobiony kolejny członek!--DARNOK 2 19:14, gru 26, 2009 (UTC) A Ungerstreishe? --DARNOK 2 20:18, gru 26, 2009 (UTC) Zrobiłem mapę: 500px --DARNOK 2 09:42, gru 28, 2009 (UTC) Niezłe, niezłe. Aha to jest ta wyspa gdzie mieszka Lodowy Książę? - El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Tak. A ten wulkan to to gdzie Kuhtax się tobą bił.--DARNOK 2 16:56, gru 28, 2009 (UTC) To tak nie może być. Tam gdzie mieszka Lodowy Książę i tam gdzie walczył z Kuhtaxem to dwie różne wyspy. - El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę To w takim razie to inny wulkan xD.--DARNOK 2 17:06, gru 28, 2009 (UTC) Tzn tak. To jest wyspa na której mieszka Lodowy Książę, Maru i twoja grupa. Tak może być. To po prostu będzie jakaś wymyślona wyspa. trzeba by było jej jeszcze nazwe nadać i już. - El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Na razie jeszcze tej nazwy niedamy. :). A co sądzisz teraz os Moim FF. Trochę dopisałem.--DARNOK 2 17:18, gru 28, 2009 (UTC) A w jakim FF będą pokazani GoM?--DARNOK 2 10:51, gru 29, 2009 (UTC) Narazie zbytnio czasu nie mam na opowiadania. Ale nie mam nic przeciwko, żebu któryś z moich MOC'ów wystąpił w twoich opowiadaniach. - El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę To wezmę Battlehammer!--DARNOK 2 12:37, gru 29, 2009 (UTC) Oki. Charakter i specjalne umiejętności opisałem. Tylko o Idoscie porozmawiaj z Amakiem. - El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Skończyłem drugi rozdział mojego FF. Zapraszam do czytania!--DARNOK 2 17:40, gru 29, 2009 (UTC) Czytałe, czytałem. Wszystko Ładnie skomentuję jak opowiadanie zostanie ukończone :) - El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę =Drużyna Rahkshi= TUTAJ SKŁADAJCIE PODANIA MOCK'ÓW DO DRUŻYNY RAHKSHI (nazwa nie jest jeszcze aktualna) Ile ma być członków? Bo chętnie dam swojego.--DARNOK 2 17:32, gru 30, 2009 (UTC) Nie wiem, zależy ile zgłoszeń itd. Ale chciałbym żeby było ok. 6. Tak jak liczą normalne drużyny Toa. - El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Ja zaklepuję dowódcę! --DARNOK 2 17:35, gru 30, 2009 (UTC) Tylko najpierw pokaż, opisz i w ogóle tak jak napisałem na mojej stronie użytkownika. - El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę No i wogóle spróbuję zrobić z nimi jakąś opowieść. Będą drużyną, ale z takim chrakterem jak Książę... zobaczymy. - El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Oto mój M.O.C! 200px 200px 200px --DARNOK 2 20:20, gru 30, 2009 (UTC) Stwórz o nim stronę i w ogóle. A później poczekamy na kolejne zgłoszenia. - El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę A mógłbyś zmienić maskę niebieskiego Rahkshi na czerwonego? Bo mam pomysł i by dobrze było. Bo moje mocki są już z : lodu, ziemii i wody (Deamoona można zaliczyć do wody) i Użytkownik:Vezok999 robi kolesia z powietrza. Wiec brakowałby tylko z kamienia. - El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę No i oczywiście trzeba by nazwę wymyślić. Lecz to kieruję do wszystkich użytkowników. Bo przecież nie można nazwać drużyny toa, drużyna rahkshi. Jeżeli mam zrobić zielonego to n ma mieeć gowę Lerahka? Jeżeli tak to nie mogę zielonego, mogę spróbować najwyżej brązowego (mam tylko Kurahka i brat Panrahka)--Vezok999 13:06, gru 31, 2009 (UTC) Aha, to zbuduj brązowego. - El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę ael głowa od czerwonego się zgubiła! Jak Art o nim to nie teraz bo czasu nie mam na pisanie bzdóreczek na zawołanie. Powiem tyle: Moce: Plazna, Grawitacja i żelazo Specjalna umiejętność: Lata i Imię: Crutch. Poszukam później. --DARNOK 2 17:26, gru 31, 2009 (UTC) Mam M.O.C.'ka do drużyny tylko mu jeszcze dam broń. Myślę że wyszedł całkiem nieźle. --Vezok999 20:54, sty 2, 2010 (UTC) thumb|left thumb|330px Bierzesz czy nie?--Vezok999 22:56, sty 2, 2010 (UTC) Niestety nie znalazłem głowy od Zielonego lub czerwonego. Gdybym miał Roodakę to była by srebrna idealna do koloru M.O.C-ka. Ale za to go z tiuningowałem :-). Teraz ma alt-mode jak Transformers :P.--DARNOK 2 07:59, sty 3, 2010 (UTC) Świetny jest, biorę. Tylko go opisz i wogóle. Zrobie artykuł o drużynie rahkshi i tam damy nasze mocki. I się nad nimi pomyśli co dalej. - El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę